Tsuna Diaries
by Caracu
Summary: Tsuna's life was all Black and White before he met his family.
1. Chapter 1

_Tsuna Diaries| page 01_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

I think this is really girly, pathetic and sappy. This sucks.

 **I'll rip you to pieces,  
** **Sawada**

* * *

The page was taped together, obviously ripped from the notebook itself and reattached, the page glossy from all the tape that held its form and made its content readable. There were also rip marks on the next few pages, unfortunately not salvaged by whoever taped the first one as they were nowhere to be found.

The pages _after_ that though were filled with ink, with writings, yes, _words._

A bit crumpled.

But readable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Page 09_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

There is a baby who drinks coffee. He keeps stalking me and telling me to do things. But really, can babies already walk on their feet with _leather_ shoes? (I felt it when he kicked me right on my head, definitely not cotton.) He should still be crawling by now right? He would've been cu-

 **Panicked,**  
 **Sawada**

P.S. I'm sure mafias don't really exist.

* * *

The page had a permanent crease lengthwise with glue residue on one end as if it was folded in half and glued together to conceal its contents. It was wide open now though, the side peeled off and there was a gaping hole the size of a bullet that made the last word nonexistent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Page 11_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

Today there was a transfer student who kept glaring at me, he was _very_ scary. I sure hope he doesn't end up adding to my list of bullies. Reborn had been smirking the whole way to school, too.

 **Undoubtedly scared,**  
 **Sawada**

* * *

The letters were written as small as possible so that it couldn't be read without squinting. The bottom of the page was crumpled more, the page itself a bit torn from the notebook.


	4. Chapter 4

_Page 12_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

I know that its the second time I've written this day but, well, I think we're friends now. He's still a bit scary but now he looks more like a scary clingy not-a-chihuahua dog than a scary human. The way he keeps banging his head on the floor is a little bit bothering though.

 **-Sawada**

* * *

The page was messy; words obviously erased and written over one after the other, unsure of what tto reveal. The final words were surprisingly neat though as if it had been written slowly, with utmost care, like it was the one event that mattered in a single chaotic day. There were obvious tear marks on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Page 14_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

For some reason, Reborn likes to hit me. He calls me No-good, which I am. I can't really get math at all even though he's been drilling it to me since last night. Gokudera-kun tries to lessen the hitting but it seems like Reborn is a different kind of being all on his own that Gokudera's pleas and sticks don't move him at all –he somehow ends up having more bruises than me.

Gokudera-kun still refuses to call me by my name _._

 **No-Good Tsuna.**

* * *

This page was one of the few pages that were neat, aside from the hastily written words almost spilling from the writer's hands that managed to be at least comprehensible. It was free of the usual rips and creases, a strange thing since it was squeezed between crumpled pages but it was as it is, kept that way for years.


	6. Chapter 6

_Page 15_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

Reborn didn't force me up on bed this morning. He just flicked my head and went down for breakfast, it's making me very nervous.

There's this kid who I noticed to be smiling a lot at my direction nowadays, we've never really talked or anything. I'll try to be extra careful when he's near.

Gokudera-kun's also making me uncomfortable, he likes talking loudly and asks me all sorts of questions. He attracts attention, people stare. He doesn't join me for lunch but asks where I would eat anyway. I actually tried looking for a place to eat elsewhere when he was called in by a teacher and I managed to trip down half of the staircase.

 **-Sawada**

* * *

This page was like the others though not so much as crumpled as if the owner was almost becoming used to _this._


	7. Chapter 7

_Page 16_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

Reborn is weird. I woke up on my own as he was polishing a mallet, Leyon, he says. I still do not understand why he names a _mallet_ of all things but then it shifts to that green chameleon he always has in his fedora. And oh. _Oh._ I try to sleep again.

It was a weird for a dream, really. I woke up, _for real,_ to find Reborn's hand hovering over my forehead. Reborn's flicks are painful but- he seems more civil.

. . .

Gokudera-kun fusses over the bandage on my ankle and I- This is confusing. He is confusing.

 **-Sawada**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

This page starts with barely legible handwriting, with sluggish, inky words like the writer paused a second too much for a coherent thought. There is a note at the end that was erased, only noticeable due to the force it was written with, leaving dents and creases to the paper where it previously was.


	8. Chapter 8

_Page 17_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

Reborn abruptly introduces me to his pet, Leon, bragging about it for some reason. He tells me it is very special and that its name is spelled differently across countries (apparently, it is Leone in Italy). It's a bit confusing but I'm sure Reborn snorted at me once or twice in the process.

. . .

Gokudera-kun is there at the corner of our street when I was walking to school. He's been doing this for the whole week that I'm pretty sure it doesn't pass as the coincidence he tells me it is. He asks me, again, where I would eat lunch but I don't expect him to be there when I do. He always just- disappears.

. . .

The prickly feeling I always have while eating lunch was gone when _it_ happens again. Gokudera-kun tells me he is sorry for not being there to cushion me when I fell from the stairs a second time. I don't get why he does so but I don't know how to bring this up when he kneels down and attempts to bang his head to the ground. I am unsure of what he expects me to do.

 **Sawada**

* * *

This page was like most of the pages, a bit crumpled from flipping. It was a bit lengthy compared to the previous ones. The few spaces placed in between paragraphs and the different angles of the words from each suggest that they weren't continuously written, like the writer was periodically writing throughout the day.


	9. Chapter 9

_Page 19_

* * *

 **Dear Diary,**

Gokudera-kun has this guilty look on his face and he sticks closer. Reborn tells me that its because he feels responsible for not being able to prevent my injuries but he doesn't need to. I try not to mind the stares I get when he follows me to the restroom.

He still doesn't join me for lunch but the prickly feeling was there so I let my guard down. I ate in an empty secluded classroom anyway, there are no stairs to fall from.

He walks me home and I ask him to come in. He refused.

. . .

Reborn walks in on me writing but he ignores it and dumps reviewers on my desk. We've been doing this every night and there are times when I fear that he will use the bombs I saw stacked under his hammock to threaten me but he doesn't. He does flick my forehead a lot though.

 **Sawada**

* * *

This page was the same as the others, though there was a noticeable small tear on one side that was taped. Gokudera himself was ashamed, you see, for his actions way back and ripped this diary from the hands of another, causing the small tear. It was only fair that he tape it back as precisely as possible.


End file.
